Wireless signals are typically transmitted employing a certain range of frequencies (referred to as the bandwidth of the signals). The signals typically include some energy outside the target frequency band, which may interfere with receivers operating in adjacent frequency bands. Transmitters therefore apply control parameters to reduce such interference to predefined targets referred to as transmission masks or spectral masks. However, such control parameters may not account for varying transmission configurations, and may undesirably increase the cost of deploying transmitters.